This invention relates to a portable woodworking device, particularly related to adapting a hand saw for a variety of applications.
Powered woodworking equipment such as radial arm saws and table saws are very expensive, require a lot of room to operate and store, are not very portable, and are able to do only one task well.
The present invention adapts a common hand held electric circular saw to a lightweight, portable structure, enabling the woodworker to do a variety of jobs. When the work is done, the structure and saw may easily be moved and stored, requiring a minimum of space. Since most home woodworkers already own a circular saw, the only cost involved is that of the structure itself, saving the woodworker the price of two large expensive units. The present invention is a distinct improvement over past attempts to adapt hand tools for jobs usually performed by single-purpose power tools.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,137, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,146, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,406, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,057 all disclose radial arm type sawing devices. The concepts disclosed in those patents all employ heavy, complicated components. They are not self-contained, nor do they lend themselves to ease of portability. In addition, they limit themselves to one purpose: that of a radial arm saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,642 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,496 are designed to saw large panels such as sheets of particleboard or plywood. They are not easily portable and are not adaptable to fulfill another function, such as that of a table saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,265 discloses a combination guide and portable support for power saws. U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,017 discloses a miter guide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,102 discloses a compound miter saw stand. These concepts s are intended to perform the function of a miter saw to make cuts at various angles on dimensional lumber such as 2xc3x974 s. There are no provisions for ripping plywood sheets or the like, nor do they have provisions for supporting large workpieces or for ease of portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,271 discloses a combination table and miter guide for portable power saws. While this concept allows the user to perform functions associated with miter or radial arm saws and table saws, the portable saw must be dismounted, moved, and remounted to achieve this. In addition, the concept incorporates a large heavy table which is not easy to transport or to store in a small space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,678 discloses a portable power tool accessory table. This invention allows use of various power tools such as sabre saws, routers, and circular saws. With respect to sawing wood, this concept is limited to crosscut type work, as it is impossible to fix the position of the power tool with respect to the tracks on which it travels. In addition, there is no provision for supporting long workpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,152 discloses a versitile precision woodworking apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,736 discloses a saw mount for use on a conventional workshop table. Neither concept has any provision for rip cuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,055 discloses a portable workshop. This concept combines the features of numerous separate power tools, but contains a plurality of removable parts and is quite complicated to configure for the different tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,506 discloses a portable saw table. This concept, while employing folding legs, is difficult to move and bulky to store.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,781 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,298 disclose concepts which are similar in nature to the present invention, but are very unduly complicated.
A. Objects of the Invention
One object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive alternative to expensive shop equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for a woodworker to make precision compound, crosscut, and rip cuts in wood, using the same tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means to support the wood being cut without using permanent tables or movable stands.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for moving and storing the invention when not in use.
Another object of the invention is to offer increased safety to the user inasmuch as the saw blade points down away from the user, and is difficult to reach by hand.
Another object of the invention is to be easily manufactured from as few different parts as possible, and using some components which are commercially available.
Other objects will be apparent from the following Descriptions and Drawings.
B. Summary
The present invention comprises a metal structure which has provisions for mounting a common hand held electric circular saw while supporting the wood being cut. Using the same tool, a woodworker may make accurate crosscuts, miter cuts, compound cuts, and rip cuts in a wide variety of wood components. Adjustable support wings can be employed to support long pieces of wood, particularly during the ripping process. Integrally mounted wheels provide means for easily moving the invention from one place to another. The invention""s small size and light weight allow it to be stored when not in use.